Err
by Valefor
Summary: "He imagined the sounds of walls groaning around him, something to appease his bored mind...."


Short little diddle here; need to get back into the habit of writing, and my recent MGS/MGS2 addiction is a nice thing to work with. :) My depictions here might not be entirely accurate - apparently Skrakfus shows up in easy mode (or at least his dog-tag does!) and I've only gone through the very easy mode (weakling, hahaha! ... oh wait) so I don't know if there were actually multiple guards in the crew lounge area... Oh well. x_X  
------------------------------------ 

e r r

He imagined the sounds of walls groaning around him, something to appease his bored mind. Rather than patrolling in silence back and forth over the same track he had been assigned for countless hours past. Skrakfus Mercio glanced over his shoulder at the plush comfort set around the lounge he was ordered to patrol. Patent leather couches looking oh-so-soft, a wide screen TV... Not to mention that rather appealing shelf of girly mags. 

But no - job first, It said. Job first, then relax. 

He sighed - or would have if It provided him with a mouth and the sound bit needed to sigh - and continued his rounds. He thought it monotonous at best. No one ever came by. There was no real reason for him to even be patrolling - the ship had been taken over with no incidents so far. Nothing that had been important enough to radio in, at least. The other guard that had been posted with him, a young man by the name of Leiro, drudged about as if he didn't even notice Skrakfus' presence. 

Your job, It reminded. You are a soldier. Protect. 

Leiro yawned in front of the small bar area nestled away in a corner, circled around the glass panel that separated the hall in front of the stairs from the main lounging area, clutching his AKS-74u tightly as he walked past Skrakfus, who stood at the foot of the stairway, and paused just a few feet in front of a hallway that lead to one of the crew quarter decks below. Skrakfus mock-sighed again; still no intruder. 

Leiro froze at the end of his designated path, then turned and stalked toward the bar area. It was then that Skrakfus became aware of sound - not the soft click of Leiro's boots, but... softer. Pitter-patter, almost, but deeper and slower. His head turned toward the hallway. 

A main in dark gray stood in the doorway, a cold glint in his eyes, a gun in his hand. Skrakfus squinted - M9? USP? Whichever It saw fit to provide him. It was there, he knew at least.

Leiro paused at the bar and yawned for the thousandth time. The man in gray turned toward Leiro, raised his gun, and promptly shot a small dart-like thing into the soldier's back. Leiro grunted and fell over. Promptly he began to snore and a small trail of "z"s floated around his head. 

Skrakfus stood waiting to hear a sudden blare, or to feel an exclamation point burst from his skull. The radio at his hip was silent. It wasn't feeding him any orders. He pondered for a moment why, and then remembered something that he quickly learned to hate: his field of vision. That pathetically tiny cone of blue... Whatever It was thinking when it allotted him with one that would not let him officially detect people until they were standing almost right in front of him Skrakfus could not understand. 

But oh, this man was clever; Skrakfus would not be taken down! He raised his gun, one that was most comfortably larger than the other's puny little M9, 'till its muzzle was pointed straight at the intruder's forehead. 

Eyes met, and till no blare. He grinned, and raised his M9. From the corner of an eye, Skrakfus could see a tiny red speck race along the floor, pause at his boot-tip, and snaked up his leg. The trigger wasn't working. 

Waste of ammunition, It cooed. Let him make a mistake first. 

But he's right there!, he wanted to shriek. I can take him out! Not doing so would endanger the mission... 

The speck dwindled past his crotch, along his abdomen and torso, and came to rest at the bridge of his nose like an obnoxious pimple glowing red hot. By now Skrakfus' finger was twitching madly, trying to squeeze the trigger so that he may have some chance of pumping the man full of lead. Obscenities zipped about his mind as he wondered why he wasn't allotted any other weapon, at least something that didn't require a damned trigger to activate. 

The intruder seemed to take great amusement from the scene playing out before him. Toying with me, Skrakfus thought. It too... 

After a moment of practically beating the trigger he remembered that he could move. So he stepped forward and heard the noise he was so savoring to hear. After, of course, he heard another noise - a soft zip! of a tiny projectile flying through the air, followed shortly by a stinging pluk! of something lodging itself into his forehead. 

"Ow!" 

Skrakfus felt his body being pulled to awkward angles for a moment before he finally fell back and hit the cold floor, and when the first of the blurry little Z's appeared above his eyes he thought, Now that wasn't very fair. 

Solid Snake, ignoring the fallen bodies of his latest prey, could only wish that he had some C4 to waste. 

Not very fair at all...


End file.
